1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to means for maintaining or preserving a functioning electrical connection between electrical coupling elements. Particularly, disclosed is a jacket or shield for protecting an extension cord to tool cord electrical coupling from becoming uncoupled or lodged on or in a rough area during movement of the coupling.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the course of construction or building projects that involve the use of electrical equipment, an extension power cord is often coupled to various electrical tools such as saws, drills, sanders, and the like. For reliability and mobility, the coupling between the power cord and the tool cord should be a firm connection, not easily separated by pulling or dragging, and configured to have a surface not easily caught, during movement, by rough areas in the environment. None of the prior art devices provides suitable reliability and mobility. The subject invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by having a streamlined outer surface and a reliable means for holding the coupling elements together.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,499 presents a safety fastening means for securing two electrical wires to one another. Interlocking elements reversibly mate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,736 discloses a quick disconnector for use with electrical cords. A cable assembly has an improved plastic male or female connector on the other portion thereof adapted to easily engage and disengage the standard threads of the mating connector without turning by reason of the resilience of the plastic material.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,939 is an electrical connector. Comprising the device are several mating elements for each of two, plug and receptacle, connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,505 make known an extension cord connector housing. A hinged pair of members reversibly snap close around mated couplers from two cords. Slotted retaining washers fit within grooves in each of the pair of hinged members and function to hold the couplers together within the closed housing.
An elongated electrical plug holder is delineated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,612. Each one of oppositely threaded male and female holder halves has a cord receiving slot. Upon fitting within each holder half a plug or receptacle, the two holder halves are screwed shut. Each end of the holder has a hemispherical outer surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,424 recites an electrical plug accessory for reversibly covering male and female connectors. Each cover for the male and female connectors is comprised of two halves that fit together. The male connector has two opposing detents that slide within receiving grooves in the female connector. For a tighter coupling of the male and female connectors, a plurality of receiving grooves exist in the female connector.
Supplied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,891 is a holder for maintaining electrical connections. Three prongs are found on a male connector cover half and a plurality of three matched receiving slot sets are formed in the female connector cover. Each male and female half is formed around a cord having a plug or receptacle. The two halves are secured to one another by inserting the male portion into the female portion and engaging the prongs with the receiving slots.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,634 communicates a snap lock extension cord and power tool connector. Formed integrally on the end of a plug fitted cord and on the end of a receptacle containing cord are reversible mating means. The receptacle has prongs that fit reversibly into notches in the plug.